


Букет

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Каллы — высшая степень преклонения, уважения, восхищения; даритель склоняет перед Вами колено; Вы великолепны!Дурман — обманЧерная роза — смерть, ненависть, прощание, разлука смертьюГортензия — холодность, безразличие, бессердечностьЛимон-цветы — свобода, благоразумиеЛядвенцы — местьАнемон — отречение, болезньМальва — 《истерзан любовью》Амарант — безнадёжностьНоготки — отчаяниеГибискус — редкая, изящная красотаГвоздика —розовая: женская любовь, невинная любовь (первая).белая: презрениепурпурная: своенравие; непредсказуемая непостоянностькрасная: мое сердце страстно стремится к тебе, страсть, одержимость любовьюжёлтая: ты разочаровала меня; отказ; пренебрежениеполосатая: непринятиеБледно-желтый нарцисс — кротость, смирение, благородство, уважение или безответную любовьИссоп — очищение; смирениеМак обыкновенный — вечный сон, забвение; фантазия
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei





	Букет

То, что серьезнее всех рептилий,  
Ломает ребра и крошит грудь:  
Вы /Короля/ так и не простили —  
Получится ли его вернуть?  
Получится ли задобрить душу  
Как будто каллами короля? 

Дурман и черные розы душат,  
Цветы гортензий благоволят.  
Хотелось в судьбы цветов лимонов... 

Ты составляешь "словарь" цветков —  
Букет из лядвенцов, анемонов,  
Мальв, амарантов и ноготков  
Почти описывает что нужно... 

Король — гибискус, букет гвоздик... 

От кашля голову снова кружит  
(И появляется нервный тик)  
Ты составляешь букет так долго,  
Что на носу уже выпускной... 

Ты добавляешь нарциссов (желтых)  
И снова в темную смотришь ночь. 

Ты умираешь.  
Во сне, спокойно.  
Иссоп и мак вспарывают грудь... 

Ты так давно затевал те войны,  
Но мир букетами не вернуть.

**Author's Note:**

> Каллы — высшая степень преклонения, уважения, восхищения; даритель склоняет перед Вами колено; Вы великолепны!
> 
> Дурман — обман
> 
> Черная роза — смерть, ненависть, прощание, разлука смертью
> 
> Гортензия — холодность, безразличие, бессердечность
> 
> Лимон-цветы — свобода, благоразумие
> 
> Лядвенцы — месть
> 
> Анемон — отречение, болезнь
> 
> Мальва — 《истерзан любовью》
> 
> Амарант — безнадёжность
> 
> Ноготки — отчаяние
> 
> Гибискус — редкая, изящная красота
> 
> Гвоздика —  
> розовая: женская любовь, невинная любовь (первая).  
> белая: презрение  
> пурпурная: своенравие; непредсказуемая непостоянность  
> красная: мое сердце страстно стремится к тебе, страсть, одержимость любовью  
> жёлтая: ты разочаровала меня; отказ; пренебрежение  
> полосатая: непринятие
> 
> Бледно-желтый нарцисс — кротость, смирение, благородство, уважение или безответную любовь
> 
> Иссоп — очищение; смирение
> 
> Мак обыкновенный — вечный сон, забвение; фантазия


End file.
